carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reckoning (1986)
Plot Overview Jason, Sable and Frankie fly to Greece. Sable uses every opportunity to torture her sister with details of hers and Jason’s "happy" relationship. Conny is afraid that Sable might walk out of the marriage with too much power and support Zach with it, not at least because she manages to make Sable's secretary divulge the fact to her that it was Zach who donated the Matisse. She summons Powers to her office and fools him badly. Monica and Miles search for Miles’ memory in San Miguel, but he just can't remember what has happened. While Jason is working on Minister Kolermos in order to make him arrange a meeting with the so-called witness, Sable keeps on performing her little "everything-is-alright" show with Frankie, who suffers badly from it. With Miles and Jeff being in trouble, Fallon is still scared by remembering the prophecy of the woman in Jamaica. Meanwhile, Bliss and Monica must recognize that their brother has disappeared and that Moretti is already after him. Jason finds proof that the witness in Athens was set up against Jeff, it seems quite obvious now that Powers was behind it. Jason and Frankie are relieved, but the news that Miles has obviously jumped bail worries them, Sable is terrified. She asks Jason for help as soon as they get back to L.A. Garrett is very critical, too. They have no idea that Miles has gone to Dr. Parris and tries to find out what has happened with truth serum. He turns up very late for the hearing without any relevant news, but he has to admit that the murder weapon is his hammer. Wayne Masterson returns to Monica, he can see again. Sable makes no bones about it to declare that she is willing to lie for Miles in court in order to give him an alibi. Frankie complains to Jason about Sable's omnipresence and accuses him of having no real intention to make her let him go. After another ugly fight with Sable, Conny is fed up with everything and presents Jason the tape of her and Zach Powers. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Stefan Gierasch ... Koulermous * Jo Ann Pflug ... Judge Veronica Payne * Ray Stricklyn ... Dr. James L. 'Jimmy Lee' Parris * Jack Bruskoff ... Kostas * Healy Cunningham ... Polly Trumble * Zitto Kazann ... Viachos * Clayton Norcross ... Steward Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * Deborah Siegel Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. A rerun of the 1984 horror movie "Invitation to Hell" with Robert Urich and Susan Lucci aired instead of "The Colbys" on Thursday, April 24. Production details * Shooting Dates: From March 20, 1986 to March 31, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Park Plaza Hotel (Los Angeles). Quotes * '''Constance Colby: [referring to Jason and Sable's divorce] For heaven's sake, we're talking about power, not who gets the tea service. * Zach Powers: What man with any sense or taste would keep Constance Patterson waiting? [polite chuckle] You always spread your charm so thick. Constance Colby: No, I mean it, I'm a great admirer of yours. Sincerely. I'd like to get to know you, really know you. Constance Colby: Really? Zach Powers: I mean as a collector, not a conqueror. * Sable Colby: That'll look perfect in front of the fireplace in our bedroom. I think that's our favourite place in the house. * Viachos: I never forget a face, never. Jason Colby: Twenty years driving a taxi, you remember every face? Viachos: Yeah. Jason Colby: You must spend a lotta time looking in the rear-view mirror. * Monica Colby: You can see! Wayne Masterson: Does that mean I can't touch you anymore? * Sable Colby: [to Conny] You and Frankie, what a perfect pair: the Snoop sisters of Bel Air.